theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
October 17, 2014/Chat log
6:21 Dragonian King i is still first yay me Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:50 Flower1470 Hey Silly NOW PEEP HAS A SORE THROAT YOU GAVE IT TO HER Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:52 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:53 Flower1470 Sup Sick 6:53 Loving77 -cry- 6:54 Dragonian King oh hi guys sorry peep GUYS WANT TO SEE ZEXAL THEATER 6:55 Flower1470 ...sure? 6:56 Dragonian King okay here it goes Ugly Hair Man: I'm Hungary so I'm Russian to the kitchen to Czech the fridge Ugly Hair Man: The Turkey is covered in Greece, there's Norway I'm eating that Ugly Hair Man: I guess I'll just have some Chile Whale: But I want a Canada Chile Ugly Hair Man: Denmark your name on the can THE END 6:58 Loving77 lame 6:58 Dragonian King ;( lily what did you think of it 7:02 Flower1470 Wow. 7:04 Dragonian King is that a "that was amazing" wow or "did i seriously just read that" wow 7:04 Flower1470 Wow. It's amazingly stupid. 7:05 Dragonian King (rofl) good enough Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:28 Loving77 bleh 7:28 Flower1470 PEEP 7:29 Loving77 what 7:29 Flower1470 IM PLAYING IN QUIZZY'S AND THERE ASKING A BUNCH OF QUESTIONS ABOUT OLD NICKTOONS AND CN SHOWS AND STUFF LIKE KND AND SPONGEBOB AND DANNY PHANTOM AND STUFF THE A QUESTION CAME UP "Seto Kaiba is..." 7:30 Loving77 a loser 7:32 Flower1470 DDING ME Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:32 Loving77 ding you? 7:33 Flower1470 MY FIRST TWO MESSAGES DIDNT DO THROUGH " (clap) nice one btw " and " ARE YOU KI " 7:34 Loving77 what does "ki" mean? 7:34 Flower1470 dont be like that 7:38 Loving77 so here we go we're walking on side by side and arm in arm i stand to count 7:40 Dragonian King so um 7:40 Loving77 hi 7:40 Dragonian King ugh dumbo chat 7:41 Loving77 I dc'ed like three or four times already Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:43 Flower1470 am i back 7:43 Dragonian King yes i mean no you're not sorry i lied you're not back 7:43 Flower1470 oh okay did you read what said about Quizzy's im guessing not "7:29 Flower1470 IM PLAYING IN QUIZZY'S AND THERE ASKING A BUNCH OF QUESTIONS ABOUT OLD NICKTOONS AND CN SHOWS AND STUFF LIKE KND AND SPONGEBOB AND DANNY PHANTOM AND STUFF THE A QUESTION CAME UP "Seto Kaiba is..." 7:30 Loving77 a loser" 7:45 Dragonian King :O KAIBA WAS ON QUIZZY'S 7:45 Flower1470 YES I HAS A SCREENSHOT BUT I COPIED CHAT RIGHT AFTER IT SO I LOST IT 7:46 Dragonian King can free players do quizzy's 7:46 Flower1470 I'm not sure. Kid's World, series 2. I did series 1 years ago OH Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:51 Dragonian King blah 7:51 Flower1470 . . . 7:52 Dragonian King dumbo chat i almost wrote sumo chat (rflol) 7:52 Flower1470 and you still insist on staying here LOL 7:52 Dragonian King yes im so evil 7:52 Flower1470 can you get on Quizzys or havent you tired yet tried* Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:54 Flower1470 this chat will be the death of me 7:54 Dragonian King FOR THE LOVE OF TEAM DOWNSIZE and pancakes 7:54 Flower1470 what was the last thing you saw me type i wonder if i just have to keep posting stuff la 7:55 Dragonian King um 7:55 Flower1470 lalala 7:55 Dragonian King uh i dont remember :D 7:55 Flower1470 sigh can you get on quizzies 7:55 Dragonian King OH RIGHT 7:55 Flower1470 quizzys* 7:55 Dragonian King yeah i didnt log on 7:55 Flower1470 oh okay that's fine 7:55 Dragonian King i dont feel like it 7:55 Flower1470 just curious Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:56 Dragonian King wb peep 7:56 Flower1470 i also answered a pokemon question correctly :D 7:56 Loving77 congrats 7:56 Dragonian King yaaaay what was it about JAMES?!?!? 7:56 Flower1470 "Charmander evolves into:" 7:56 Dragonian King oh 7:56 Flower1470 answer was Charmeleon first try lol 7:57 Dragonian King yay 7:57 Flower1470 and then it evolves into Charizard 7:57 Dragonian King and then it MEGA EVOLVESSSSSS 7:57 Flower1470 according to this thing 7:57 Dragonian King whoop whoop 8:00 Flower1470 idk if ive asked you this before or not but what's the difference between a normal evolution and a mega evolution? 8:00 Dragonian King okay so 8:00 Flower1470 and why does it evolve 8:00 Dragonian King basically pokemon can evolve up to three times except legendary pokemon and then in X and Y (the newest games) they introduced these things called Mega Stones and only certain pokemon get them and if you have them hold it, you can mega evolve them in battle and they get improved stats and sometimes types and abilities change 8:01 Flower1470 oh cool 8:02 Dragonian King most only have one mega evolution but some like Charizard and Mewtwo have two different ones, depending on what game you play also in the upcoming games there's going to be a thing called Primal Devolution which is basically the same thing but it has a different name so yeah 8:04 Flower1470 interesting 8:04 Dragonian King if you want a list of all the mega evolutions http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mega_Evolution#Pok.C3.A9mon_capable_of_Mega_Evolution oh it's primal REVERSION sorry http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Primal_Reversion these are the two that will be able to primal reverse 8:05 Flower1470 KYOGRE oh he's on the cover of one of them @Peep http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/4/4e/115Kangaskhan.png 8:06 Dragonian King yeah he's on sapphire and alphasapphire (the upcoming one) 8:07 Flower1470 this one is cute http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/4/47/181Ampharos.png 8:09 Dragonian King also, there's no real reason for why a pokemon gets a mega evolution some are overrated, some don't have regular evolutions at all, some nobody care about it seems pretty random 8:10 Flower1470 lol Idk which of these are good and bad like in duel monsters there's ATK and DEF, higher the better in most circumstances, then special abilities that can help depending on your strategy Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 8:12 Flower1470 YOU WERE DOING SO WELL Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:12 Dragonian King dumbo chat what was the last thing you saw? Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:13 Dragonian King wb peep oh right stats 8:13 Flower1470 i was talking about duel monsters and how pokemon stats confuse me 8:13 Dragonian King so um it really depends like some stats compliment other stats and stuff it really depends on your play style like if you have a high attack stat but a low special attack stat and you have a bunch of special moves they won't help much 8:14 Flower1470 and i was about to say that looking at the pokemon themselves is like just looking at yugioh card art it means nothing yeah 8:15 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:15 Dragonian King bye peep . ok im still here 8:17 Flower1470 yes we just need to keep typing :P Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:17 Flower1470 ooo I follow Wikia staff updates everyone is having chat issues lately 8:18 Dragonian King what if we dot like every five seconds to make sure we haven't crashed . . . 8:18 Flower1470 ok no 8:18 Dragonian King then it spams everything so yeah 8:19 Flower1470 I wonder what causes it bc it's not us it's their server 8:20 Dragonian King it can't be us because it's happening to both me and you guys 8:20 Flower1470 right maybe a bunch of people get on too quickly? a rush of activity 8:22 Dragonian King probably 8:22 Flower1470 but then it happens repeatedly 8:23 Dragonian King this cough good gravy 8:24 Flower1470 what cough 8:24 Dragonian King the cough i have it's driving me insane 8:25 Flower1470 do you have cough drops? they always work for me 8:25 Dragonian King nope 8:25 Flower1470 although they're medicated so I can only take so many a day hard candy? anything of the sort? 8:26 Dragonian King well i just had a jolly rancher lol but it didn't help 8:26 Flower1470 aw My grandmother got us a ton of these lemon/honey candies a few years ago OH eat a teaspoon of honey 8:28 Dragonian King please no i tried that a few colds ago hated it lol 8:29 Flower1470 You know that's how I befriended SlyCooperFan from TTK He had a bad cough I told him to eat honey Everyone in chat thought I was crazy and he was crazier for doing it 8:29 Dragonian King lol 8:29 Flower1470 oh this random girl online told me to eat honey im gonna do it But it worked Still talk to him, now a year later :P anyway hated it how? 8:30 Dragonian King it tasted terrible i think although if memory serves that was honey + lemon juice combined so um 8:31 Flower1470 EW maybe in like tea or somethin but otherwise that's gross 8:31 Dragonian King yeah straight up on a spoon lol 8:32 Flower1470 Just a teaspoon of plain honey XD although I don't like honey oh and the candies my grandma gave us i was desperate and i ate one lemon on the outside, honey on the inside it wasn't too bad do you like tea or any hot drink in particular 8:35 Dragonian King does don't like = never tried 8:35 Flower1470 no 8:35 Dragonian King okay well no comment then 8:35 Flower1470 alright lol that can help you if you're willing to try it 8:43 Dragonian King ! I FIGURED IT OUT fail monster was here 8:47 Flower1470 lol 8:47 Dragonian King i have to do school this weekend :| 8:53 Flower1470 same wait school as in, sn entire school day? an* 8:54 Dragonian King yeah 8:54 Flower1470 dang 8:54 Dragonian King i skipped wednesday and thursday because i was sick so i have to make it up on the weekends now 8:55 Flower1470 aw normally when i get sick it's BAD so I end up missing a whole week good luck 8:57 Dragonian King ty 8:57 Flower1470 I have a research paper to write about Halloween it's origins, explanations of its traditions, the anxieties surrounding it pretty awesome 9:00 Dragonian King cool 9:00 Flower1470 i'm sure this doesnt offend you... right? 9:03 Dragonian King no 9:03 Flower1470 okay just making sure while writing this i realized that there are a lot of people who are really sensitive about this anyway I'll let you read it after I finish if you're interested 9:05 Dragonian King ok also if you didn't notice i do have gengar as my avatar so um :P 9:06 Flower1470 yes i know I have a talent for accidentally offending people I'd rather be safe than sorry 9:09 Dragonian King okie . 10:11 Flower1470 . 10:14 Dragonian King . 10:19 Flower1470 i gtg I'll ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:October 2014